particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanguard Party (Hulstria)
The Avantgarde-Partei (Vanguard Party) ''- abbreviated frequently to the AGP in parliamentary proceedings -'' ''was an established conservative party within 'Hulstria and Gao-Soto between 3452 and 3483, and dominated by controversial Iannis Xenakis for much of that time. The party prioritized the role of central government in national affairs, as well as the preservation of Hulstrian ethics and culture, via a largely unitaristic agenda. The AGP placed the role of national government in controlling state assets (such as the police and armed services, healthcare and welfare) as the party's ideological priority, but was keen to do so whilst maintaining independence within the banking industry. The party was also committed to political and judicial change through the Imperial Crownlands, and as a result sought the creation of the most efficient and effective mainframe for Hulstrian politics - reducing the national dependency upon fragile coalitions and inconclusive elections. Formation of the Avantgarde-Partei The Avantgarde-Partei was formed (as a political institution) prior to the 3452 election in '''Hulstria and Gao-Soto, but had existed for many years prior as a conservative-leaning debating society (the Konservative Debattierclub) within the walls of drinking parlours and auditoriums in central Kien. The society focused around the discussion of prominent themes relating to Hulstrian issues - most notably the rise of the Hosian Democratic 'movement, the 'Septembrists, and state-sponsored anarchism from the Vereinigte Bund '''- and soon blossomed as a rightist organization around which those disaffected by the centrist politics of the numerous coalitions (and those erked at the semi-futile nature of state general elections) rallied. As a result, the '''Konservative Debattierclub soon began to attract attention from similar organizations spread across the Empire, and after the launch in 3448 of the society's outspoken newsletter - the "Völkisch Architekt" - began to attract conservatives of a wider audience. The society had always been populated by passionate and virtuosic speakers, and it was the collection of a small group of these that first made the move to create a single political force. Led by Arthur Honneger (who would later become the party's inaugural leader and Vice-Staatsminister after the party's second election in 3458), prominent members also included Iannis Xenakis (the AGP's second and current leader), Hans Zender and Hansjörg Pauli. Early Years & First Government Honneger's party was committed to the extention of the party's unitaristic and conservative views to the greater electorate. As a result, after the election of 3458 he agreed to enter into a complicated coalition government with the HDV (Hosianisch-Demokratisches Verbund) and the AF (Allianz für Freiheit). The party failed to make much of an impact, however - possibly due to the group's inexperience with the political game. In 3464 (the following election), the AGP's share of the vote collapse and the party came stone cold last. Honneger - already pressured by those within the party who opposed his joining the coalition government - was ousted from the leadership in 3466. A battle for the helm of control followed, and was eventually won by the right-winger Iannis Xenakis. Honneger would remain an active force within the party, but as the AGP became increasingly militant turned aside from the day-to-day running of affairs. Middle-Period & Xenakis' Leadership As the party built upon its political ground, the replacement of Honneger with Xenakis looked like a breath of fresh air for the party. Keen to develop the party as the unform political direction for conservatism within the United Imperial Crownlands and even more anxious to curb the growing rise of anarchism, Xenakis was seek media publicity for the AGP through an extensive series of high-profile bills; the National Government Representation Bill (3469), the National Park Deregulation Bill (3471) and the Fishing Deregulation Bill (3471) tried to encourage a fragile electorate to pledge their support behind the revitalized Avantgarde-Partei. He was barely rewarded. the AGP continued to struggle in governmental elections, and whilst the HDV filled the governmental positions in wake of the Anarchists' refusal Xenakis declined to join them. Further efforts to push constitutional and legislative reform were met with failure, and Xenakis became increasingly embittered by the parliamentary deadlock. This would signify the beginning of the party's rapid shift to the far-right. Xenakis & the Far-Right After the 3840 election (where the party came last in the majority of polls), Xenakis sought a new direction for his party. Convinced that the party was unpopular due to its perceived parallels with Septembrism and centrism, Xenakis embraced pseudo-fascism in the hope his radicalism would prove as popular as the powerful anarchist movement. This would back-fire spectacularly; whilst environmental legislation remained a cover for his deeper plans, Xenakis' desire was buried within the Crownland Nationality Bill where he sought the complete restructuring of the already-complex immigration and citizenship departments. The failure of this forced many within the party to act; open dissent broke out against the aging Xenakis as the moderates pledged no faith in his proposed legislative programme. This would spell the beginning of the end for the Avantgarde-Partei. The Collapse The rising of his moderate members forced Xenakis into a tough position. He could attempt to continue to govern the party until his impending retirement, or he could retire from the party with a degree of dignity (and a considerable payoff). He would have little say in the matter, however, as the new figurehead of the "independent conservative" movement - Shichirobei Ippitsusai - would call for his immediate removal in October 3482. Withdrawing their support from the AGP, Ippitsusai would found the Independent Social Conservative Party (Unabhängige Sozialkonservative Partei / USP). From this point, the Avantgarde-Partei would technically cease to exist. With Ippitsusai's call for an early election (which passed in June 3484), however, came a problem. The newly reinstated pro-fascist Nationale Jugendbewegung endorsed Xenakis' for Head of State before the USP could remove him officially; this was believed for many months to have been Xenakis' final personal plot! Before the next election, nevertheless, Ippitsusai would force him off into retirement. Such was an undignified end to a previously-noble institution. Category:Political parties in Hulstria Category:Political parties in Hulstria